Dark Hazel
Dark Hazel is a dark Ultra from an unknown background who served as a minor recurring antagonist in Ultraman One. After Belial's death, he ventured across different galaxies to explore. He later returned as a minor antagonist in Ultraman Golgo: Chronicle of Redemption under the command of Alien Rayblood. Personality TBA History TBA Ultraman One While travelling across space, he landed on Land of Darkness, and encountered Belial. Hungering for more power and agreeing with Belial's ideals on his goals of tilting the balance of light and darkness of the universe, he became Belial's secondary commander of the Darklops, and responsible for sending monsters to the Earth to combat One, and being the secondary master to One Darkness. He also encountered Seven and Leo, gazing at their corruption by Belial. Before Belial appeared on Earth, he told Dark Hazel to leave and return to invade Earth in this state if he falls. Dark Hazel agreed, fleeing to an unknown galaxy of the universe. However, during his journey across space, he had a slight change of heart towards conflicts, peace and justice, he decided to explore the universe to better understand it and decide which side to join. Virus Past Arc Chapter 5: Arrival at Showa Universe At some point in time, Dark Hazel encountered Virus and almost lost his life to the Scorpium Ultra's Voiderium and strength before making a swift escape to another universe. Ultraman Golgo: Chronicle of Redemption TBA Powers Special * Hazel Ripper : By placing his arms in an "X" formation and then swiping them to his sides, Hazel can fire a series of red energy crescents. * TBA Physical * TBA Weapons * TBA Miscellaneous * Travel Sphere ''': Dark Hazel can summon a dark red travel sphere to travel across space without wasting too much energy. Profile * '''Height: 52 m * Weight: 46,000 t Profile Edit * Flying Speed: Mach 10 * Running Speed: Mach 4 * Jumping Distance: 1800 m * Jumping Height: 770 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3.7 * Brute Strength: 90,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t * Age: 15,500 years old (Equivalent to 42 in human years) * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: TBA * Human Form: TBA * Weakness: Cold Temperatures * Transformation Item: TBA * Relationships ** Alien Rayblood (Current Master) ** Belial (Former Master) ** One Darkness (Former Underling) Body Features * Colour Timer: A standard Colour Timer albeit diamond-shaped. * Ultra Eyes: Dark Hazel can see clearly in dark environments and in the vacuum of space. They glow in a red colour which allows them to see five times better than those of a normal Ultra. * Black Stripes: Several horizontal black stripes decorate his hazel-coloured body. Trivia *He was originally meant to star in his own movie named "Ultraman One: Clash of Light and Darkness" but was scrapped due to the plot being too similar to "Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special" and due to being forgotten, he was downgraded to a minor recurring villain. *He was originally meant to be recruited by Virus to join the Virus Army in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption to fight One while being brainwashed by the power of Voiderium. He would have taken The Dark Matter's role to become the fusion partner of Virus as Fusion Virus but this idea was scrapped due to the role being too complicated. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Furnozilla